The Last to Fall
by Justice Snake
Summary: My first Fanfic. An alternate look towards post MGS2. It gets cheesey at the end but fun to write lol. "It Sucks" will be viewed as constructive criticism. R


**The Last to Fall**

Ray turned its large beak to bare upon Snake as he loaded another Stinger into its launcher. Holding his breath Snake steadied his aim towards Ray's right leg. Liquid, from within Ray's cockpit began to taunt the weary lone warrior whom he faced, "This is it Snake!" shouted Liquid, "Your finished," Ray's large beak opened up to reveal its large high pressure hydraulic cutter and let out an ear bleeding shriek. Snake was now at the point of extreme exhaustion and could barely hold up the weight of his weapon. Taking one last breath Snake closed his eyes and whispered quietly to himself…_Meryl_…. Snake squeezed the trigger and a flash of light and smoke sprang from his launcher, sending a surface to air missile towards Ray's vulnerable limb. The projectile collided with such force that the explosion sent Snake as well as chunks of fiery debris crashing against a nearby wall.

Ray lets out one last painful cry before collapsing down onto Main St. New York. Snake was laying on the ground in front of the disabled Metal Gear and was propped against some fallen pieces of skyscraper. _Ha_, thought Snake to himself, _This gets easier every time…._ Just then, an instant feeling of pain shrouded the downed warrior. Snake looked down to his abdomen and noticed a large twisted fragment of what used to be Ray's right leg had impaled itself inside Snake during the explosion. Blood was seeping from the wound and Snake let out a controlled grunt of pain as he tried to administer to it. _No! I'd better not try to pull it out. I might cause more damage or not be able to control the bleeding._ Snake rested his head against the rubble of which he was leaning on and pulled out his last ration pack. Quickly opening it, he consumed its contents. _Should give me enough strength to hold on a bit longer._ Snake reassured himself. Just then, the top hatch of Ray's cockpit sprung open. _Damn… _Thought Snake, _does he ever die?_ The bruised and bloody figure of the Liquid-controlled Revolver Ocelot emerged from the wreckage of his vehicle. Jumping down off of his fallen steed, the older man began to walk slowly in Snake's direction. Snake quietly yet painfully reached inside his holster and drew his USP. _Three shots left, Damn_! Snake thought to himself. His vision was now starting to fail and Snake could hardly hold up his pistol.

Liquid was still approaching, maliciously with a smirk in the corner of his mouth, accompanied by a steady stream of blood running down to his wrinkled chin. Snake cocked the hammer back and began pull the trigger. Liquid Snake's voice ran through Ocelot's vocal chords, "I no longer have any need for this pathetic shield. You won't hit a thing." Snake pulled the trigger and let off his first round which flew past Ocelot's left ear causing his gray hair to whip through the vortices. All that could be herd was an echo and an empty shell casing coming into contact with the pavement. Snake let off another round and exhaled in frustration as it past by Shalashaska's right hip. With his last ounce of strength, the embattled Snake fired off his last round . The hot piece of nine millimeter lead past directly over Ocelot's right shoulder and directly through his uniform's shoulder flash leaving a large tear. Once again, echoes and empty casings. The slide lock on Snake's USP engaged itself leaving the slide held back and the chamber exposed indicating that Snake has spent his magazine load. Letting out a sigh, Snake tapped the magazine release button and let the rectangular container slip free of the pistol's grasp. The empty magazine clattered to the ground next to Snake's right hip as he disengaged the lock, allowing the slide to automatically snap forward into its firing position. Snake lowered his arm an let it rest next to him. Liquid spoke in his cold, raspy voice, "I never thought I'd see the day when the legendary Solid Snake is beat down by his own brazen will. It's quite nostalgic. However, you were a fool to follow me here." Snake eyes became inflamed with fury as Liquid continued to speak, "Good to see you again Brother, or would you rather be called by your real name, David is it?" said Liquid in a mocking tone with his British accent . "It appears that you can't get rid of me that easily." Snake spat blood and saliva in Liquid's direction. Liquid continued to stand tall. He then pointed an accusing finger at his brother on the ground, "While I return to wreak my vengeance on this world, you will die where you lay!"

"I don't think so," replied Snake. "I'll die after I kill you." Liquid turned to face the downed Metal Gear Ray and asked, "I believe that's what you said to Wolf before you were captured and yet you managed to keep your promise. Indeed you are a man of your word."

"Well," replied David, "I never break a promise to a lady."

"Too bad you can't say the same for your woman,"

_Meryl…_ thought Snake, "You leave her out of this! I swear Liquid if you lay one finger on her I'll…" Liquid laughed out loud , "You'll do what? Bleed on me? Don't worry Brother, she will soon join you. In Hell!" Snake painfully groaned, "Not If you meet me there first!"

Liquid, using Ocelot's body, un-holstered one of Ocelot's Colt Single Action Army revolvers and skillfully twirled it around his index finger. With quick timing, Liquid grasped the revolver's wooden handle, cocked the chrome hammer and lined up the sight with Snake's forehead. Liquid gently began squeezing the trigger and Snake closed his eyes, remembering everyone who made a difference in his life; Big Boss, Frank Jaeger, Otacon, Olga, Meryl…. BANG!

A single loud shot echoed through the deserted artificial canyons of Manhattan. Solid Snake opened his eyes, _what the hell?_ He looked in Ocelot's direction and saw a large bloody exit wound torn through his chest. Ocelot, despite the pain, looked over his shoulder, "No. It can be…her!" Ocelot dropped to his knees and looked in Snake's direction, "Goddamn you Brother…" groaned the failing voice of Liquid Snake as his last breath left his body and the once proud Shalashaska fell to Snake's feet never to move again.

From the shadows of City Hall, the smoking barrel of a 50 caliber Action Express Desert Eagle emerged. The large Israeli handgun was being carried single-handedly by a young, lean, red-haired woman. The feminine physique of Meryl Silverburgh walked slowly out of the shadows, her brown eyes blazing with fury, "I've finally got you after five long years, you bastard." Meryl holstered her Eagle and ran over to Snake's side and examined his wounds. Snake smiled at her and said, "Not bad for a rookie," She forced a smile back and said, "Careful, I'm no rookie." Snake looked her Eagle and said, "That gun a little too big for a girl?" Meryl laughed slightly trying to cover up her tears, "Snake, you always choose the worst times to hit on me." Both of them chuckled sheepishly as Snake tried to take his mind off the pain. Snake took Meryl's hand and said, "It'll be daylight soon."

The morning light shone through the cityscape of Manhattan to welcome another beautiful summer day.


End file.
